


Dark Doesn't Mean Black

by momiji_neyuki, RedRomRomance



Series: MCR One Shots [16]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Comedy, spy AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 22:04:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8177776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momiji_neyuki/pseuds/momiji_neyuki, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedRomRomance/pseuds/RedRomRomance
Summary: "Remind me to kill you if i get out of thie alive.""Noted...and I told you not to trip the alarm, it's not my fault you weren't listening.""I was listening! You said to ignore the green wire and cut the black one!"Gerard looked up and fuck his life, now it was raining. He had to get out of this bunker before he got trapped in it."The fact that you refuse to listen to your brilliant younger brother is no fault of mine. I told you to cut the dark wire and leave the other. Forest green counts as dark. If I had meant black, I would have said so. Super spy my ass, you couldn't pass Kindergarten."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> Here is something fun that I wrote with _***RedRomRomance***_. Hope you like it! ^-^
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

**~+~+~+~+~+~**   **DARK DOESN'T MEAN BLACK ~+~+~+~+~+~**

 

"GOD DAMMIT MIKEY!"

Gerard was running as fast as he could, but the dogs were catching up. he jumped over another fence, who the fuck thought it was a good idea to put up so many fucking fences here!? At least the dogs would have to go around.

"YOU WERE WRONG JUST FUCKING ADMIT IT!"

Gerard jumped once again and kicked his foot back catching one of the dogs in the face. It was a satisfying yelp till he realized that the animal was innocent.

"SHIT!"

He rounded a corner and saw an opening in the ground. It was a bunker that could be used for a ground attack. it would have to do. Gerard pulled open his coat and poured a liquid on the ground that would confuse the dogs. He slid into the opening and then stayed quiet. The dogs came around not too long after that and started to yip and yelp turning in circles. Gerard kept his breath as quiet as he could. In his ear he could hear tinny music. That son of a bitch was playing a game while he was running for his life. Soon the dogs ran off and Gerard took a deep breath.

"Remind me to kill you if I get out of this alive."

"Noted...and I told you not to trip the alarm, it's not my fault you weren't listening."

"I was listening! You said to ignore the green wire and cut the black one!"

Gerard looked up and fuck his life, now it was raining. He had to get out of this bunker before he got trapped in it.

"The fact that you refuse to to listen to your brilliant younger brother is no fault of mine. I told you to cut the dark wire and leave the other. For rest green counts as dark. If I had meant black, I would have said so. Super spy my ass, you couldn't pass Kindergarten."

Gerard growled as he climbed out of the opening nearly face planting in the now accumulated mud.

"You said no such fucking thing! You said to cut the black wire! You know we can play back the tape when Ii get home right?"

Gerard moved quietly listening for the dogs. it was quiet except for the rain. He headed back the way he came. Mikey's response for a second was just the sound of clicking from hastily typed some things and then a slight hum.

"Hmmm, Gerard. I don't know if you're right about that. It seems that at a little after midnight the recording system went down and has just now miraculously come back up. What an awful coincidence." 

Mikey's spoke in a sickeningly sweet voice.

"I guess your little brother will have to go into the system and.... fix it."

Gerard would have stopped for a moment to bang his head against the wall if he was not trying to survive this mission. He should have not mentioned the tapes till he got back to headquarters.

"Alright Mikey, you win, just get me out of here alive please."

"Take your next right down the alley and the black car is there to pick you up. I knew you would see my side eventually."

Gerard muttered a fuck you under his breath, but did as he was told and found the car.

"Fuck, I'm covered in mud. My suit is ruined."

He slipped into the driver's seat and found the keys in the console. He started it up and was off.

*

*

*

Gerard arrived at headquarters 30 min later.

"That was one of the worst night I have ever had."

"Man Gee, look what the cat dragged in."

Mikey's roommate came out of the living room. Gerard could hear the video game pause music.

"Where's Mikey?"

"Kitchen."

He waved goodbye and headed there.

"Does dry cleaning come in the list of perks with your job, Gee?"

Mikey spoke through a mouthful of food.

"I did make you a sandwich and a cup of coffee, to warm you up."

Gesturing to a mostly complete sandwich with a bite taken out.

"You didn't like the one you made the first time did you?"

Gerard took the coffee knowing it was really his cause Mikey is gross and used that fake creamer shit in his.

"Tomato, Tamato. Eat it, I imagine being almost eaten by dogs makes you hungry. Made me hungry, anyway."

Gerard grumbled and picked up the sandwich, he took a bite and chewed slowly as he looked at the papers on the counter.

"You're still getting evicted huh?"

The owner the the apartment sold to a some asshole that wants to build condos. Mikey had to find a place to live fast, but it means that they can't use the place as headquarters anymore.

"Yep. Don't know what I'm gonna do, I don't like anyone enough to room with them. Friend of a friend said he would get me in touch with some kid named Frank. But I don't know how well that will go over. But if he's as cool as Rick says he is, I don't think we will have a problem."

"Wow, that's vague. I'm guessing that money is the primary motive here."

Gerard finished his sandwich and then got a second cup of coffee.

"I'm going to change now and then we can scan the microfilm."

"Wait, you actually got it? I thought you had fucked the whole thing over. Good job, bro. Go get changed, I'll be getting everything set up. I didn't think you got it."

"What the fuck Mikey? You have no faith in me? I have NEVER fucked up a mission yet, even when you screwed up and just got rid of the evidence to prove it!"

Gerard was pissed. he stormed out of the kitchen and headed to the bedroom. He stripped off his muddy clothes and jumped into the shower. Once he was clean he stepped out and wrapped a towel around his middle. he walked to the mirror and clearing the fog looked in it. His hair was growing out. He had to change it again. In the spy game it was never good to look the same for too long. He grabbed the scissors and started to snip away.

*

*

*

"Gerard? You okay in there?" Mikey calls knocking on the bathroom door. "I didn't mean to, like, hurt you or doubt you. I was just a little distracted and guilty thinking I fucked up your mission. I didn't delete the recordings, either. I transferred them over to a separate place so you wouldn't find them. Please don't be mad at me. Can I come in?"

Mikey heard a answer so he opened the door.

"Woah! Your hair!" Mikey gawked before remembering he was trying to make his brother not mad at him. "It looks nice. Different, but nice. Umm.... yeah." It was a lost easier for him to explain when Gerard wasn't looking at him all earnestly. Folding his arms and leaning heavily on the sink behind him Mikey tried to start again. "So, like, are we cool? Because I basically said I'm sorry."

Gerard shook out his new haircut.

"Yeah, it's alright. I just..."

"You just love me so much you can't contain it? So after going over our missions finding you're going to let me kick your butt at killing space aliens? Or you just aren't sure you wanna have me as your voice-in-ear. Because, like, those are two very different things." Mikey tried to not act like he was nervous but his foot kept bouncing. This is why he was the one behind the computer and not on the field. Not being in control wasn't cool with him. Gerard's heart melted. This was his little brother. Not the one in his ear, but the awkward boy with his knees turned in pleading to be liked like he did when he was younger. Searching for praise from his older brother. Gerard crossed to Mikey and pulled him into a hug.

If Mikey clung a little tighter than usual, he wasn't going to be the one to admit it.

*

*

*

"Fuck."

Gerard opened his eyes. The light coming through was hitting him in the face. It was how he knew he was at Mikey's and not his own place. He rolled over and saw Mikey curled up next to him. It made Gerard feel fiercely protective. It was because of his brother that he got into this business. To stop those that wanted to destroy everything that he and his brother cared so much about.

Mikey rolled over and smooshed his face into Gerard's side. "My nose if cold."

"That's cause you let me sleep near the window again. You know I hate the warmth of the sun. Switch with me."

"Dun wanna move. Just give me all your warmth." Mikey mumbled as he switched places with Gerard anyway. "What time is it? Do we have to get up?" He pauses, stretching. "Is there coffee?"

At that moment Mikey's roommate opened the door. The smell of fresh coffee wafted in.

"Hey guys, I'm out, but there is coffee for you."

The door closed, but the coffee lingered.

"I'm going to miss him so much."

"Too bad he decided to go live on campus, is the real problem. The fact he was never home was a huge plus. And he makes coffee before he goes. What a blessing."

Gerard hummed and got up. He slipped on a shirt and trudged out of the room to the kitchen. Mikey followed already in his batman pajamas. Giving himself a little "You're never too old for batman." As he passed the bedroom mirror and set out to the kitchen for blessed coffee. Just as Gerard was about to take that first life-giving sip he heard the tone.

"Fuck me."

Gerard went over to his coat and pulled his phone out. He scrolled to his messages and then stared.

"You have to be shitting me, I just finished an assignment!"

"They have us on a mission at fucking 10am? No one is awake at 10am!!" Mikey threw up his arms dramatically. "Which means they emailed me the briefing conditions. You ready again, Gee? "

"I have to be don't I?"

Gerard slammed his coffee back wincing at the pain, but it was a good way to wake him up.

"I'll head home to get dressed. Hit me up when you get your instructions. Fuck we didn't even get to go over the microfilm! I hope it has nothing to do with it."

Gerard went back to Mikey's bedroom and grabbed his emergency stash of clothes he left there. He grabbed his coat and kissing his brother's cheek headed out to start another work day.


End file.
